Snips, Snails, and PuppyDogs' Tails
by endless-twisted-lullabies
Summary: Emily Greene Stark-Rogers is fifteen when she gets her first boyfriend. She's also fifteen when she gets dumped for the first time. Luckily, her family is there to help her through it. Even if they have… Weird ways of going about it. Sequel to Sugar, Spice, and Everything Nice, light Stony, lots of Superfamily and Domestic!Avengers


Hey, all. This is a prompt, as was Sugar, Spice, and Everything Nice.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers, Steve Rogers, Tony Stark, Clint Barton, Natasha Romanov, Thor Odinson, or Bruce Banner, sadly. So much Stony if I did.

* * *

When Emily Greene Stark-Rogers, better known as just Emily Greene, is fifteen, she gets her first boyfriend. His name is Ethan Heard and he's all curly blonde hair, bright green eyes, and tan skin. She's convinced she's in love.

She keeps it a secret at first because, um, _hello, _the guy is seventeen and everyone in her family, Avengers included, would throw a hissy fit if they found out. Besides, according to Pop, she's supposed to wait until she's at least eighty-four before she's allowed to even _look _at guys. Obviously, he hasn't met the lacrosse team at her high school yet.

Anyway, she gets away with all the sneaking out and lying for about two weeks before anyone finds out. Ethan asks her to meet him inCentral Parkone Saturday afternoon, so she tells Tony she's going to go to a friend's house and then catches a taxi to the park. They spend a good couple of hours talking about anything and everything, hands clasped tightly together as they walk. It's sweet and perfect and everything her little teenage girl heart has ever wanted, so she doesn't spend her time worrying about being caught. That's where she first slips up. Not worrying about it leads to her not remembering that Uncle Clint makes it a point to stop at this vendor in the park at the same time every Saturday. It's about the only thing that he does regularly. And, of course, they pass the vendor just as Hawkeye gets there. Just her luck.

When Emily gets home, the whole family (as in the _whole _family) is waiting.

Clint says that his arrows aren't just for Doombots and aliens and giant, mutant bugs. Natasha says she can kill someone fifty different ways with a paper clip. Bruce says it's been sixty-five days since the other guy came out, but he doesn't mind making an appearance again. Thor says that he's more than ready for another battle. Peter says that he's given up friends for her before, so he has no problem beating up some jerk. Tony says some of his suits are dying to see some action. Steve says that Captain America fights evil, and little heart-breaking punks are, in fact, evil.

But otherwise, they don't seem to mind all that much, so she continues dating Ethan.

And really, it's wonderful. They go to ball games and kiss in the rain, have picnics in the park and play video games at each other's houses, play wrestle in the grass and go out for ice cream… He doesn't ever pressure her into anything, either, which she thinks is awesome. So yeah, she's pretty positive she's in love.

Then, halfway through their fifth month, Emily goes to the movies with a friend, but ends up catching another show instead. Ethan making out with their school's resident cheer-whore, Alyssa, in the back row.

She runs straight home.

Seeing as she ends up interrupting a Supernatural marathon that's got everyone gathered around the TV when she bursts in sobbing, they all figure it out right away.

The rest of the night is spent curled up in front of the TV with her family, again her _whole_ family because it seems like none of them do anything on their own these days, watching the Notebook, joking around, and eating ice cream. Clint, Tony, Peter, and Natasha pretend not to like it, but in the end, she catches the four of them crying, too, if not a little misty eyed.

The next day, while they sit around the table eating the breakfast Steve and Thor woke up early to make (scrambled eggs and French toast, Emily's favorite) and stretching out their sore-from-sleeping-in-the-living-room backs, Clint says that explosive arrows make for good revenge. Natasha says that she's an expert at blackmail. Bruce says that he doesn't even need the Hulk to do anything; he can create some pretty nasty weapons. Thor says that he wishes dearly it didn't have to come down to this, but he was perfectly fine with using Mjolnir on an aggravating, 'douche bag' of a child (air quotes and all). Peter says he just needs the guy's address and a moment to put his suit on and it'll be all taken care of. Tony says that he obviously needs to teach this kid a lesson. Steve says that the only time he's even been angrier at someone is when some villain nearly killed Tony years ago.

So, naturally, when Ethan Heard opens the door to his house later that day, he finds the Avengers, all suited up and intimidating, waiting for him.

* * *

Hope you liked. R&R?


End file.
